


We Go Together Like a Wink and a Smile

by BelovedCreation



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Audrey didn't get the role of Lenore and the two bump into one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Together Like a Wink and a Smile

He ran into her about a year later at the DMV.

It was a Saturday morning, so everyone who had to work for a living was crammed inside this sardine can of a room, all elbows tucked firmly up against sides and eyes avoiding looking at anyone else. He hated the stiff discomfort of the room, and was distracting himself by looking around and imagining the fascinating lives of all of these strangers.

That’s how he saw her when she walked in.

They made eye contact and Henry immediately felt himself begin to blush. Good lord, man, can you be any more obvious?

By some stroke of luck, there was an empty seat next to him.

"Hi."

"Hello."

They made eye contact and immediately disengaged.

_Don’t stare at her. She’s probably uncomfortable. Keep your elbows to your side. Yeah, like that. Oh my god, does it look like I’m afraid to touch her? We did make out a few times. I shouldn’t be that uncomfortable around her. Okay. Okay. Just breathe. Juuuuuusst breeeaaatttthhhhhe. Oh my god, her hair smells amazing. Henry, stop smelling her hair. That’s creepy. Okay. Now it is getting awkward. Say something._

"I saw you in that guest spot on Agents of Shield. Awesome."

Audrey turned to him and smiled shyly. “Thanks. It was pretty fun.”

There was another long pause. Henry was mostly thinking about the little spandex outfit they had put her in. And then he was thinking how that wasn’t something he should be thinking.

She broke the silence. “So the movie comes out soon.”

Henry winced. Now this was getting really awkward.

"Yeah."

"I saw a trailer. Looks good."

Henry turned to look at fully, no longer caring about keeping his arms and legs from touching hers.

"It would have been much better if you had been cast. You were amazing. Your Lenore was just what I pictured when I read the script." He leaned forward for a conspiratorial whisper in Audrey’s ear. "And that other girl they cast was always talking about her pet llama. You’d think that thing was the only creature she had ever cared about the way she went on about it."

"Now serving 385."

Henry stood up. “That’s me.”

Audrey was smiling now, and it was a genuine one. Henry smiled back, and for some reason beyond his control, winked before walking up to the counter.

He couldn’t get their chance encounter and that damn wink out of his mind for the next several weeks.

When he was cast in his next project, he made sure to put Audrey Porter on the top of the list for actresses to play opposite him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this AU and the rich layers it has to offer


End file.
